Transmitters in many wireless communications devices must meet total radiated power (TRP) specifications. To meet the TRP specifications, the transmitter power amplifier (PA) final stage may require a constant load impedance. In reality, the load impedance may vary due to changing antenna conditions caused by proximity of the antenna to foreign metallic objects, the user's body, or other factors. Load impedance variations, which may cause impedance mismatches into the antenna, may cause part of a transmitted signal from the PA to be reflected back into the output of the PA, which may reduce the output power of the PA. Certain PA architectures, such as quadrature PAs, may reduce susceptibility to load impedance variations; however, if the reflected signal could be eliminated, total radiated power could be optimized over a wide range of antenna loading conditions. As such, there is a need for an RF cancellation circuit to cancel reflected signals from a transmitting antenna.